Long Sleeves
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Danny is self concious about his battle scars. Can Sam convince him otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

**Long Sleeves.**

**Okay so this is kind of a Hurt/Comfort story I guess. **

**Summary: Danny is self conscious because of the battle scars he receives during his ghost fights. Will Sam Convince his that they are nothing to be ashamed of?**

**Thanks to my beta Jaded Jimmie Productions.**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**

Danny walked down the hallway with a slight limp. You couldn't tell unless you looked very closely. He was wearing blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Not the usual for the youngest Fenton. He saw his girlfriend gingerly wave his way as he continued walking down the hall wincing with each step as his muscles released and contracted.

"Hey, Danny." Sam said wrapping her arms around his lightly toned body and brought her lips to his. Danny grunted lowly. Not from pleasure as any bystander would think. It was from pain. "What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Danny said thought clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned the concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Danny answered a little to quickly as he began to trug down the hallway to his locker. "See you in English?"

"See you in English." Sam replied turning to watch her boyfriend progress down the hall, before going to class.

Danny eventually made it to his locker spinning in his combo _4-6-31. _After the lock clicked he opened the door switching the contents he needed for the class. He limped to English, barely making it to the class in time.

"Hey, Danny. What's up with you. You where almost late."

"I'm fine."

"You sure."

"Ms. Manson and Mr. Fenton is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"No. Mr. Lancer." Danny responded never looking up from his desk.

"Well then, you two can discuss whatever it is during detention."

"But, Mr. Lancer. I have, things to do." Danny said. Even though the whole world knew his secret he still had the habit of never bringing up his really after class activities.

"I'm well aware of your 'extracurricular activities' Mr. Fenton." Lancer commented. "Don't think it will float you through all your your mess ups."

"We're not through talking about this." Sam whispered under her breath. Which Danny ignored. He has never been so happy about getting in trouble.

The day passed Danny and Sam never saying a word, let alone making eye contact. Every time they passed each other it was as if she was trying to burn holes into the back of his head. The day eventually came to an end and it was time for the two teens to pay their dues. They entered the library sitting at the same table on opposite sides and opposite ends. The librarian gave a nod signaling that she she would be back sooner or later. The library was empty. It seemed as though no one else had to serve time today, thus giving Sam the upper hand. Danny was always more of a one-on-one person when it came to personal stuff and by the looks of it this was something that was deeper than a one phrase reply.

As soon as Sam knew the door was shut she proceeded with where she left off in English. "Are you going to tell me what is bugging you or not?" Sam asked her tone slightly edgy.

Danny didn't respond though, he just started to itch his irritated skin though his Red long sleeve shirt.

"Why are you wearing long sleeves? It is 85 degrees outside." Sam questioned. One again though Danny didn't respond though his gaze lowered and he closed his eyes clenching his eyes shut. "Danny help me, help you."

"Can you stop being so damn cliche about everything?" Danny asked burring his head in his hands.

"Cliche? Danny I'm worried about you that's it. There is no alter motive. I just want to know what's on your mind." Sam pleaded in a needy tone.

"Your going to hate me after I say this and that is the one thing I don't want, is for you to hate me." Danny told her. Sam stayed silent intently watching her boyfriend. They stayed like this for a while, looking into each others eyes.

"Spit it out already. It can't be worse than what I'm thinking." Sam said sounding at a loss. Danny opened his mouth holding for a second as if it would take everything that he could muster to let it all out.

"Last night...a ghost attacked and it got bad. It was only Plasmius, but he really did a number so I wouldn't worry you I wore long sleeves." Danny took a slight breath. "That's not it either. I have so many. So many and there is nothing I can do about them, they won't go away."

"What is there so many of?" Sam asked taking Danny's hands into her own.

"So many scars. I'm a freak Sam. I'm a freak and there is nothing I can do about it. Being in this body is like being in a cage. Everyone knows I'm Phantom, I can't just turn my back on them, but at the same time I don't know how much more my body can take of the constant fighting."

Sam stayed speechless. She walked over to his side of the table. She sat next to him and turned him around and grabbed at the hem of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked throwing his hands over this shirt patting it down. Sam never said a word though. She just looked at him, pleading with her eyes. He let his guard down and moved his arms away from the bottom of the garment. Sam continued and took the shirt off. Once Sam got a look at what she was dealing with she cringed. Looking at Sam's expression Danny himself cringed. "Is it that bad? Danny asked taking a look for himself. Sam once again said nothing. She went for her backpack grabbing out a small pouch. She opened it to reveal medical supplies ranging from triple anti-bacterial ointment to gauze.

Sam laid Danny down on the table grabbing peroxide, bandages, tape, gauze, and ointment. She went to work. Over the years she had mastered many nursing techniques from needing to serve as doctor for Danny while his parents and the world were in the dark.

It was only a matter of time before she was done. "Tomorrow morning stop by my house so I can change out your bandages. I'm sure you want your parents to not see these." She paused. "You have to keep those clean or they will scar. That big gash across you stomach could almost need stitches so we need to keep an eye on that. Take some ibuprofen when you get home for the pain and take it easy." Sam said.

"Thanks." Danny replied hollowly.

"Why didn't you call me last night and tell me?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Well now I'm beyond worried. You can't go throwing your health around like that. If you are ever hurt, ever, even if it's just a paper cut. You see me and let me handle it."

"Okay, Mom."

"There you going again. Why are you being so short?" Sam asked.

"I didn't want you to see that. There you happy. Those scars, they are hideous, just another testament to what kind of freak I am. Just a reminder of what kind of monstrosity I am." Danny screeched.

"So this is all this is about? Your self consciousness?"

"You say it so heartless. You don't know what it's like to bear them."

"Danny your scars, they make you who you are. You may see them as a reminder that you are a monster, but for the rest of us it is a reminder of how selfless you are. How you constantly sacrifice you and your body for the well being of other. It is a reminder of all the struggle you have went through to keep people safe. It reminds us that you are a hero. It should do the same for you. I know I'm not in your shoes, but by wearing those scars with pride you are showing everyone how big you really are." Sam stated. Danny at a loss of words got up grabbing his backpack.

"So that's it? Your just going to walk away?" Sam asked also rising. Danny dropped his backpack and turned back around wrapping his arms around Sam's waist giving her a tight squeeze not letting go. Sam followed suit wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you. For everything." Danny said.

**Well that sums it up. Review. REVIEW.**

**-Scarlet Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I just posted the Sequel to Long Sleeves. You best go check it out. It's called "Turtle Necks." You can go to my profile to find it. Or Search. Say Classy Phantom ;)

ScarletKnives S2


End file.
